This invention relates generally to cigarette lighters, and particularly to cigarette lighters of the type that may contain fuel under pressure which, upon operation of valve means, is emitted as a stream of gas adjacent spark generation means.
Cigarette lighters of the type just described typically comprise a body which defines a reservoir and a passageway communicating between the reservoir and the body exterior with a valve housed within the passageway. A combustible fuel such as butane may be disposed within the reservoir and the valve set in a closed position thereby sealing off the reservoir from ambient atmosphere. In this valve closed condition the fuel vapors cause the pressure within the reservoir to increase above that of ambient pressure. A pressure differential of 45 PSI is common. This elevated pressure condition within the reservoir serves to maintain most of the fuel therewithin in a liquid state which in turn serves to maximize fuel storage capacity.
The valves used in these lighters typically include both means for effecting valve actuation and means for adjustably setting the flame height. This adjustability is needed due to the extreme difficulty in uniformly assembling the valve components in mass with a precisely predetermined valve opening. With inclusion of valve adjustment means such adjustment is made after assembly at the factory to establish a flame of selected height upon valve actuation and fuel ignition. This adjustability feature is maintained even following manufacture so as to enable a user to adjust flame height to suit his individual needs or preferences as well as to compensate for subsequent decreases in fuel reservoir pressure once a substantial portion of fuel has been exhausted.
That cigarette lighters of the type just described are delivered to consumers with valve adjust means has led to numerous instances of dangerous conditions arising where consumers have selected very large valve openings and then ignited fuel emitted therethrough creating a surprisingly large flame. In addition, the valve adjust and actuation mechanisms themselves have been relatively complex and cumbersome to assemble in efficient and economical manners.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a cigarette lighter having improved valve means.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a cigarette lighter having means for making relatively gross valve adjustments during manufacture, and for making relatively fine valve adjustments during subsequent consumer use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cigarette lighter having a valve adjust means of relatively simple and economic construction.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cigarette lighter having valve actuating means of relatively simple and economic construction which may be assembled to the lighter in an efficient and expeditious manner.